I can't quit you
by kiefer4ever
Summary: Callie and Arizona chat about their future. They have a difference on opinion about having kids. Spoilers for 6x17


A/N: So this is my first time writing a Callie/Arizona story but my muse was set in motion after 6x17. Don't read if you haven't watched that episode yet. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So, this is it Calliope?" Arizona asks Callie with tears in her eyes.

"I guess so. I can't believe it's over. I just…I just don't see any way around it" Callie responds.

Callie can't believe they had got to this point. They had been talking for days about their future ever since Arizona let it slip that she never wanted kids.

* * *

_Hours earlier…_

Callie and Arizona were sitting on Callie's couch having a heated discussion.

"I can't believe I didn't know this about you! You're a pediatric surgeon, Arizona. You love kids. How can you NOT want kids of your own?"

Arizona sighed. She had been afraid of this conversation since they started dating. She had heard through the grapevine that before her and George broke up, they had been trying to get pregnant. She knew the day would come when they would talk about this. She had just hoped it wouldn't come so soon. She was happy. Finally. But she knew she couldn't handle having children. Even with the love of her life.

"I do love kids, Calliope. But I see all these sick kids and I couldn't handle seeing my own child deal with what these kids go through everyday."

"But you save so many. You fix them up and allow them to live long lives. What makes you think our children would even get sick or hurt like this? You and I never had these problems as children so why would our kids?"

"I don't know. I just…" Arizona hesitated. She didn't know how to explain it to Callie.

"You just what?"

Arizona scooted closer to Callie on the couch and grabbed her hand. "You know how I have those nightmares about tiny coffins?"

Callie nodded. "Yea"

"Well I also have these dreams where we have this beautiful little child who ends up in one of those tiny coffins. I just can't deal with that thought. I'd never be able to sleep. I'd be so worried."

"Arizona, you are being irrational. We will have children and they will be great and you will love them so much. And you know what? They will grow up with a few bumps along the road but they will grow up healthy and loved."

"You don't know that Calliope"

"Well you don't know that they will be sick or die young."

"I know. But I couldn't handle it. I don't want kids Calliope. Please just accept that."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry baby."

"I'm sorry. I just…I always pictured us getting this gorgeous house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a large backyard for our kids to run around in. I pictured us with a big shaggy dog that the kids loved to play with. I pictured having Mark and his future family over for barbeques and watching our kids run around until the sun went down and then tucking them into bed. I thought you wanted that too Arizona."

Arizona pulled Callie into her arms and began speaking…

"I do want that Calliope. I want the big house with the fence and the dog. I want barbeques with our friends. I want to grow old with you. I want to marry you. I want to watch you walk down the aisle towards me with a big white dress. I want it all. I just don't want to have kids."

Callie pulled her head from the crook in Arizona's neck. The crook that she thought her head fit perfectly into. Because her and Arizona…they were a perfect match. She looked up and into the blue orbs that she loved so much.

"And you'll never change your mind?"

Arizona shook her head. "No."

* * *

_In the Present..._

"So, this is it Calliope?" Arizona asks Callie with tears in her eyes.

"I guess so. I can't believe it's over. I just…I just don't see any way around it" Callie responds.

They were breaking up. Life as Arizona and Callie knew it was over. "I love you so much Calliope. I can't picture a future without you."

"Me neither Arizona. But after George, I always told myself I'd never compromise my values for anyone. I love kids. I want kids. I want kids with you. I can't picture myself having kids with anyone else right now. But the point is I want kids. And you don't."

With this, Callie broke down. She was not ready to say goodbye to the love of her life. But she knew she was doing the right thing. 5 years in the future, they would still be having the same problems. They had to end it now.

"I'm sorry Calliope."

"Me too. But it's for the best."

With tears streaming down both their faces, Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie. Callie responded hungrily to Arizona's kiss but pulled away after a few seconds. This time their problems couldn't be fixed with kisses. Callie placed her forehead against Arizona's.

"I love you so much Arizona. I will always love you. This is the hardest decision of my life but I have to be true to myself. I hope that we can move passed this and be friends because I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too Calliope. I wish it didn't have to end this way. I can't imagine my life without you either. We will stay friends. We have to. Because even though I'll have to restrain myself from holding your hand, hugging you and kissing you which I know that will be one of the hardest things in my life, I also know I can't live without seeing your face everyday, seeing you smile, and hearing your laugh. I can't quit you Calliope. You are my everything. I need you in my life, in any aspect."

With that, Arizona got off the couch and headed towards the door. She couldn't stay here any longer. Her life was crumbling around her and she had to leave while she still could. She knew that soon she would lose her resolve and never be able to leave the beautiful brunette's arms. As she stepped through the door she turned around and looked at Callie one last time. "Goodbye Calliope. Never forget that I will never stop loving you."

Callie silently watched Arizona leave. When the door closed and Arizona was gone, she broke down into a fresh set of tears.

She whispered "I'll never stop loving you either Arizona."

Callie cried herself to sleep on the couch that night not knowing how she was going to face tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!


End file.
